Vos yeux et mon monde
by survivetotheworld
Summary: Jared Padalecki é um estrangeiro e estudante de filosofia na sonhadora França. E tudo parece estar conforme seus planos de faculdade, até a aula do professor de assuntos específicos. Padackles, Universo Alternativo.


**VOS YEUX ET MON MONDE **

(Seus olhos são o meu mundo)

Quando Jared Padalecki pôs os pés devidamente calçados no chão, um frio lhe subiu pela espinha o fazendo tremer. Não só pela constatação do inverno em que a França se encontrava, mas também pela certeza de que algo estava sendo reservado especialmente para si a partir deste dia. E sabia, tinha um ponto de exclamação do destino mitológico lhe soprando nos ouvidos que haveria um acontecimento esplêndido neste início de aulas na conceituada faculdade de filosofia datada de séculos anteriores; Jared sabia ou ao menos, rezava para que essa intuição fosse certeira.

Vir para a França fora algo que sempre sonhara e ver tal sonho tomado por visão e verdade o faziam estremecer de emoção. Deus, Jared estava realmente se banhando neste momento com uma água morna que corria pelos canos que por si só corriam por subterrâneos franceses? Era tão real que dividia um antigo apartamento mofado, simples e mal decorado com um estudante francês num suburbano acima de uma delicada padaria? E era tão real de modo que Jared não poderia simplesmente explicar o que era caminhar pelos ladrilhos e asfalto daquele país em busca do seu estimado diploma.

Aqui viera com todo o esforço, tornar-se um doutor em filosofia.

**Capítulo primeiro - Divergência de foco**

A faculdade possui um quê de clássico com suas colunas de gesso erguidas e as centenas de jovens com seus casacos de frio a postos. Uma gama de cor aveludada desfilava pelo pátio arborizado enquanto o céu era tão azul quanto um giz de cera e livre de um enrolado de nuvem sequer, estava tudo num perfeito contraste que causava em Jared um estranhamento satisfatório na retina.

Jared falava fluentemente francês. Enquanto morava nos Estados Unidos, seu país natal e de procedência texana, fora desde pequeno matriculado numa escola de idiomas com o direito de praticar duas línguas. Talvez, apenas pelos sonhos infantis e engraçados, escolhera pelo espanhol (porque a sua babá às vezes trocava palavras e insistia em chamá-lo de _chico hermoso _e na sua concepção, ela era a mulher mais encantadora que já vira) e naquela língua de filmes em preto e branco que flagrara uma vez ou outra a mãe assistindo e chorando. Mas Jared não sabia realmente quando e o que o fizera materializar e divinizar a Europa... Talvez um antigo professor de história que lhe dissera que, ainda lembra aquelas palavras rondando e rondando sua mente: _Na Europa as pessoas são diferentes, civilizadas e culturizadas _– já que a tolerância por reality show é mínima e a população se entrega nos amores dos livros, se entrega a amores que... Ah, Jared tinha um excesso de tal e porque não dizer, ele simplesmente o possuía em extremo.

Ele sabia amar. Amar era o verbo mais fácil nas línguas que Jared aprendera. Era fácil para este jovem de 23 anos conjugar este e empregá-lo em qualquer situação. Assim como quando amara no ensino médio as correntes filosóficas e a forma atribulada de se exigir pensamento e desafiar o mundo; descobrir uma resposta ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e pesada para perguntas corriqueiras como o porque de se existir. Para Jared, o auto questionar e a auto resposta eram seus mártires. E por Deus, porque ainda estava parado em meio ao pátio da faculdade e com o olhar perdido, absorvendo o nada do céu? Havia com certeza quem o taxasse de louco.

Então, Jared adentrara enfim pelas portas de madeira branca e vidro que o separavam do mundo do conhecimento. Entrando na faculdade e procurando pela sala que lhe era destinada, Jared não pode deixar de notar as centenas de feições que escorregavam ao seu lado. Eram moças de cabelos longos e acastanhados, outras possuíam estes tão loiros quanto um girassol e os decoravam com boinas vermelhas. Tinham garotos que usavam da extensão dos fios longos para prendê-los em frouxos e laços rabos de cavalo enquanto ademais, outros pretendiam largar os cabelos nos olhos de forma desleixada. Na maioria, cada qual com seu livro e sua disciplina que envolvia a Ciência Social se dispersando.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ao sentar numa cadeira de madeira mogno na última fileira do que aparentava uma arquibancada - um amontoado de cadeiras postas em degraus, cada uma em nível superior e deixando assim o professor como um simples artista sozinho no picadeiro, Jared teve uma visão completa de sua sala. Imaginou-se o único americano em um falatório alto e sensacionalista em francês. No entanto, não pode deixar de sorrir parcamente e para si mesmo. Tudo lhe parecia absolutamente adorável.

Na primeira aula, um professor de estatura média e calvo entrara e bradara a plenos pulmões como decorreria dali pra frente sua aula em particular. Logo depois, passara a iniciar em conceitos básicos sobre a matéria a ser estudada e Jared pode se satisfizer com a certeza de que fizera a escolha certa na profissão. Um dia poderia estar ali, dando aula, explicando detalhadamente o que movia o mundo e com todo o amor e paixão e certeza.

Quando soara um tranqüilo sino, um singelo sinal para a troca de aula, Jared tivera quase que toda a sua atenção sugada como se tratasse de uma centrífuga desenfreada. Até mesmo, uma taquicardia ou palpitação lhe acometera maldosamente e o lápis em sua mão dançara com maior rapidez, cruzando dezenas de vezes entre seu dedo indicador, médio e polegar. Era tão imprevisível a visão que agora tinha daquele que cruzava calma e regularmente a soleira da porta que o pobre Jared mal conteve sua mania nervosa em arrastar uma mecha de cabelo caramelo para trás da orelha.

Este que atravessava o curto caminho entre porta e mesa era um homem de aparência máscula e aos olhos de Jared, era doce. Doce a forma com que se vestia com uma casual calça jeans de lavagem azul tão clara quanto o céu deste dia, uma grossa blusa de linho marrom que sobrepunha por um colete desabotoado e negro em mesmo tom dos sapatos, carregava ainda uma bolsa de única alça no ombro e esta fora instantaneamente largada sobre a mesa do professor.

Como numa dedução básica e desnecessária, Jared assumiu uma óbvia posição de que aquele com olhos aparentemente verdes, de cílios longos e loiros recobertos por óculos de lentes era então, o professor que assumia o segundo horário.

Jared não pode ajudar a si mesmo a não reparar no que emanava do homem que se identificara como Jensen Ackles. Um homem que empunhava uma expressão de puro tédio e obrigação, algo que Jared ao mesmo tempo classificou como uma máscara e uma variação de humor. Logo após, pode absorver também que tal nome não pudera ser de origem francesa, apesar de o homem ter uma eloqüência incrível com as frases em francês e discursar bravamente sobre o hedonismo e sua precária e porca atuação no mundo atual. E também, Jared assumiu que o professor Ackles era um homem de opinião formada e irredutível. Houve também um período nesta uma hora de aula que Jared analisou o tom grosso e agudo do francês que era falado, a gesticulação suave, a expressão e as linhas que marcavam o rosto denunciando descaradamente que ele havia ultrapassado a casa dos 30 anos e o tranqüilo pisar daquele sapato sobre o chão branco. Era tudo executado por parte de Jensen de forma natural e absorta que cada poro de Jared sentiu-se encantado informalmente pelo professor de assuntos específicos.

Jared o achou soberbo quando Jensen pediu quase que carinhosamente, uma redação para o próximo dia sobre o que fora discutido na aula. E então com aqueles passos largos e tediosos, Jensen abandonou a sala regalando aos alunos um silencioso aceno e que Jared infantilmente sentiu como se algo lhe fosse retirado de súbito.

E o hedonismo rondou e rondou, traçou piruetas e arcos na mente de Jared. Ele, infelizmente, não acreditava que o hedonismo estivesse comandando o mundo ou si próprio. Talvez estivesse apenas o comandando por agora...

-.-.-.-.-

O estudante que dividia com Jared o apartamento em cima da padaria _L'Doux_ tinha seus 24 anos e toda a mocidade à flor da pele. Chamava-se Ismael, origem que Jared tinha toda a certeza de ser judaica, possuía os cabelos encaracolados e olhos incrivelmente negros que contrastavam drasticamente com o branco de sua pele e o arrebitado do nariz. Jared o achava particularmente engraçado e simpático e quando o conhecera em Los Angeles, numa viagem que fizera no final do ano passado, lembrara que o rapaz dignamente francês o prometera um lugar no apartamento em que morava. Afinal, Ismael dizia acreditar em intuição e a sua lhe dizia cegamente que aquele rapaz que bebia com ele num bar stripper era alguém de boa índole - e Jared não se recorda bem das qualidades que Ismael o atribuiu devido aos incontáveis coquetéis azulados. Só soube que o rapaz o deixara armado com telefones e endereço e email e tudo o mais, até que Jared enfim conseguira arrumar uma forma de ir à França. Jared não hesitara em ligar para o cara que ele arrastara bêbado até um hotel de Los Angeles em plena três horas manhã.

Viver com Ismael era, na maioria das vezes, algo fácil. Ou o rapaz estava dormindo durante o dia porque passara a noite fora, ou estava acordado e em plenos pulmões tagarelando uma música ao lado do seu inseparável violão. Claro que havia sua exceção, e era quando Ismael cismava em arrumar uma doce companhia feminina e apresentá-la ao seu cômodo apartamento e mais precisamente, seu quarto. Essa particularidade, coisa que ocorria pitorescamente agora, afetava um quarto dos neurônios de Jared.

Não que Jared realmente se importasse. Era só que... Como ele tentava dissertar e criar uma congruência de idéias e assim transportá-las para o papel e enfim argumentar sobre o hedonismo! Então, deitar a ponta da caneta no papel esbranquiçado o confundia a cada segundo quando um alto som (algo que pudesse ser um riso estrangulado?) o desconcertava e o enviava para a ação ali sugerida, através das estacadas vindas da fina parede que separava o quarto de Ismael do seu. Jared encontrava-se perdido. As palavras não fluíam bem, as conexões do seu francês pairavam avessas e por mais que não quisesse, o inglês, sua língua natal, martelava em sua frágil consciência.

_"L'hédonisme est plaisir…"_ E um som estrondoso que se assemelhava a um grito refez com que Jared encarasse com incredulidade a parede bege e engessada de seu quarto.

-.-.-.-.-

Os sonhos são uma terra desconhecida, ampla e recoberta por um manto denso e aveludado. Alguns tentam ultrapassar essa barreira onírica e se deparam com o fantástico que pode ser construído num pequeno local do cérebro, uma região tão singela e ao mesmo tempo grandiosa. O homem é uma máquina que beira a perfeição e imperfeição de forma tão antagônica que chega a ser miserável. Como pode se dizer que se tem toda e qualquer noção e poder sobre si mesmo, quando mal se consegue evitar sentir-se atraído por alguém? Que rédeas firmes e bem postas em torno de seu pescoço e pulsos são essas? Por acaso, como evitar o consciente a sonhar pateticamente com um ser que se conhecera pela manhã?

Jared se retorceu em sua cama de lençol cor pastel, enrolando-se ainda mais no acolchoado cobertor e eternizando os olhos do professor Ackles em sua pobre mente. Os olhos tão verdes quanto um longo campo recoberto por sensíveis e delicadas gramas encharcadas de um singelo orvalho. Estes olhos, tão vivos e reluzentes, fabricados de uma única maneira, tão belos de modo que exalavam um magnetismo sentimental e visível a percepção nu. Jared estava afundando lentamente em um estado que não se tem via dupla; encontrava algo dentro de si que nomeava como afeição.

Por incrível que pareça, estava afeiçoado a Jensen Ackles sendo que havia gastado com este escassos 60 minutos.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Nota do Autor: **Não sei dessa fixação minha pela França, mas convenhamos que é um país literário, filosófico e meio que sonhador. Sem mais, uma outra história que rondava minha mente dias atrás... Se quiser saber aonde esse platonismo de aluno por professor vai levar, deixe uma review gentil!


End file.
